Truth or Dare Hyotei Style
by Hotarukunn
Summary: In which Atobe's position is neglected, Oshitari and Taki competes in humiliating said captain, and Choutaro realizes he's acting like a pervert. Taki/Atobe, Gakuto/Hiyoshi, Hyotei


**Title:** Truth or Dare with the Hyotei-regulars  
**Characters/Pairings:** Hyotei-regulars; Taki/Atobe, Gakuto/Hiyoshi, Choutaro/Shishido  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary:** In which Atobe's position is neglected, Oshitari and Taki competes in humiliating said captain, and Choutaro realizes he's acting like a pervert.

Atobe hissed and sputtered out protests that went unheard by the others – or rather, ignored. An irritated sigh escaped the captains lips and he grabbed the bag of clothes Oshitari was giving him. He stomped into the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom and emptied the content on the floor. "How typically Oshitari..." he muttered as he looked over the outfit.

Oshitari whistled when Atobe came out of the bathroom and Atobe glared at him. Then he turned his glare to Taki and opened his mouth to tell him to 'stop swooning!' but what Taki said next shocked him into silence.  
"Oh, Keiko-chan, we should have a girls night!" he exclaimed and slipped over to Atobe. "Do our nails, do our hair, and did I mention you look terrific in that dress? It should've been a tad bit shorter though." He tugged at the nurse-dress that ended just a little bit below the round of his ass, and Atobe let out a shriek. "Aaah!"  
Hiyoshi giggled and bent forward as the giggling grew, and he clutched his stomach as Taki continued.  
"Keiko, what do you say? A girls night, just the two of us. You're invited too, Gakuto. No, wait, you're not."  
Gakuto waved a hand in dismissal. "Nah, I don't wanna. You just wanna get into Atobe's pants anyway. I mean skirt. Panties. Right, panties."  
"Shut up, you two. Show your captain some respect." Atobe exclaimed and made a motion as to sit sown on the bed, where he had been sitting previously. Oshitari coughed and gave Atobe a look. Then, they all chorused; "Buchou-position mean nothing in truth or dare." and Oshitari pointed at Shishido, who started to blush. "Keiko-chan, your seat is there."  
Atobe cursed under his breath and sat down in a very flushed Shishido's lap. Choutaro pouted and looked at Oshitari. "Why can't Shishido-san sit in my lap in that outfit?"  
Shishido sputtered in protest ("Choutaro!") and Oshitari smiled. "We're not undoing anything done, but you can always dare him into another outfit. You can choose whatever you would like from there, later." He motioned towards a big bag that he had brought with him earlier. Choutaro rose, but was told 'When it's Shishido receiving a dare, Ootori.' so he sat down again.  
Atobe reached for the bottle and spun it, and it stopped at Kabaji. "Kabaji," he said. "get ore-sama a sweater."  
"Usu." Kabaji nodded and rose to his feet, went to Atobe's wardrobe and picked out a knitted, Hyotei-blue sweater and then handed it to Atobe.  
"Keiko-chaaaaaaan~!" Taki protested when Atobe put on the sweater and covered his chest, back and arms. The skimpy outfit under was not really doing anything of that. Atobe glared at him, then turned back to see who the bottle would land on as Kabaji spun it. When it stopped, Shishido shouted "I pick truth! I pick truth! Truth!"  
"Sorry, you can't." Oshitari said, and smiled. "Nah, Kabaji."  
"Usu." Kabaji replied and let Choutaro go see out an outfit for Shishido.  
"Keiko will be staying in his lap though." Oshitari then said. "Nah, Kabaji?"  
Kabaji nodded. "Usu."  
When Choutaro let out a low whine, Oshitari said; "You're free to borrow clothes after we finish." and Choutaro smiled happily, he then turned to Shishido who shrieked when he saw the clothes in Choutaro's hands. "No way! Choutaro, _please_, no!"  
Choutaro's expression changed into a pleading one, and Hiyoshi started giggling again. "Someone _please_ kill Hiyoshi..." Shishido muttered as he pushed Atobe out of his lap and snatched the outfit from Choutaro's hands. It wasn't until he had vanished into the bathroom that Choutaro realized what he'd done. "Oh no! Shishido-san! I'm sorr––!"  
"It's too late, Ootori." Gakuto remarked.  
Choutaro sulked, but once Shishido returned to the room, his mouth fell open wide. "Shishido-san, you're so cute!" He ran over to the older boy and hugged him, causing Shishido's already strained cheeks deepen in shade. "Choutaro, please don't.. You're... um.."  
"Is he horny?" Gakuto asked loudly, and Hiyoshi snorted but blushed. Shishido glared at his two team mates and sat down beside Atobe, who was ushered into the brown-haired teens lap by Oshitari. When he spun the bottle, it stopped on a still somewhat snickering Hiyoshi.  
"Let Gakuto tie you up and blindfold you." Shishido quickly said. Hiyoshi fell silent. He stared at Shishido in shock and completely ignored that Gakuto squealed and flew off to find something to tie Hiyoshi with.  
When he returned, he instantly went for Hiyoshi's shirt.  
"Mukahi-san, why're you–––? !"  
"Just because." Gakuto cut him off and tugged off the shirt from Hiyoshi, then he picked up the rope he had found. A mad giggle escaped his lips and he ordered Hiyoshi to put his arms on his back. Hiyoshi hesitantly obeyed and Gakuto quickly tied together his hands, then continued to tie the rope in a pattern across Hiyoshi's back and chest. Hiyoshi protested loudly until Gakuto decided that he was done, and wrapped a strip of fabric across the junior's eyes.  
Then, Hiyoshi seemed to start sulking instead. "I'll spin the bottle for you~" Oshitari smirked when it landed on Atobe. "What do you want Keiko-chan to do?"  
"...take off the sweater and put on the boots that do with the dress..." he muttered after a while. Taki let out a happy squeal and went to fetch said boots. Atobe sighed in irritation and pulled off the sweater. Then he shivered.  
"You can't seriously be cold." Gakuto commented. Atobe glared at the redhead and then pulled on the boots that Taki handed him. The zipper felt cold against his inner tighs, and he shivered again. "I mean, it's your room." Gakuto continued when he noticed it. When Atobe spun the bottle, it stopped on Shishido, and he (Shishido) cursed. "Make sure I'm warm." Atobe ordered.  
Shishido asked "How the hell'd I do that? !"  
"Hug him." Gakuto suggested, eyes locked on the edge of Hiyoshi's underwear, that were visible at the waist of his pants. "They're red?" he asked and poked at the fabric. Hiyoshi blushed. "S-so?"  
"The wrong red, that's pink-red, my hair's purple-red."  
"It's not as if I wear red because of you, Mukahi-san."  
"Let's say you do." Gakuto decided. "I'll get you underwear in the right color."  
"There's no need." Hiyoshi muttered. At that, Gakuto grabbed the visible fabric and tugged at it. Hiyoshi yelped, and when he tried to pull away, he tipped over.  
"Don't help him up, please." Oshitari said, then turned to look at Shishido and Atobe. "What are you waiting for, Ryoko-chan?"  
Shishido frowned and wrapped his arms around Atobe with an irritated huff.  
Atobe spun the bottle for him and it landed on Taki. Shishido hesitated, and then hurriedly said "Do Oshitari's hair." before anyone took the chance to say some other dare. Oshitari sighed, and Shishido smirked. He heard Hiyoshi say "Why won't you let me see?" and snickered at the sight of the teen. It seemed like Gakuto had decided to get a proper look on Hiyoshi's underwear, because the second years pants were pulled down to his knees. Hiyoshi hadn't protested? How strange. Or maybe not. Gakuto's left hand sported red marks, probably caused by Hiyoshi's teeth.  
Taki did Oshitari's hair into a complicated style, though when it was Taki doing it, it looked really simple.  
"Yuushi, you look really pretty." Gakuto said and smiled, and Yuushi smiled back. "Thank you, Gakuto."  
"Can I take a picture?" Taki asked as he eyes his creation. Oshitari nodded, and as if he knew exactly what Taki was thinking, walked over to Atobe and Shishido, to hold them still when Taki took a picture of them, then he photographed only Oshitari, who smiled into the phone's camera. They both ignored that Shishido and Atobe shouted for him (Taki) to delete the photo.  
"Then it's your turn again, Taki." Oshitari then said, and Taki spun the bottle. He smirked when it landed on Atobe. "Take off those boxers, they just don't match with the latex."  
Atobe turned beet-red and shouted protests.  
Taki let him do so for a moment, then he spoke again; "Either you do it yourself, or I'll help you."  
That made Atobe shut up and quickly pull off his bowers. He blushed, but not at all as much as poor Shishido did when Atobe sat down in his lap again.  
Taki purred. "Oh, Keiko-chan~ Don't tell me that public humiliation turns you on~" He snickered. With an intensifying blush, Atobe grabbed the front of the dress and pulled it down as good as he could. "S-shut up.." he stuttered, then looked surprised when the bottle stopped on Oshitari. Taki clapped his hands together just as Atobe opened his mouth to give the bluenette a dare.  
"Well then!" Taki said. "I think we all would be happy if our dear Keiko-chan's problem got solved, right? Should we call it quits for now?"  
"Didn't you hear Keiko-chan dared me to dare him to have a girls night with you?" Oshitari said to Taki, who smirked. Hiyoshi and Gakuto said nothing, since the redhead had pulled away the other boy, and Jirou didn't say anything either. Well, he had been asleep on the bed even before they started. Kabaji didn't speak either, but that was a given.  
"Great!" Taki purred. "We'll do that tomorrow!"  
Atobe let out a frustrated when Taki put his arms around his waist and lifted him off of Shishido and onto the bed. Shishido hurriedly left with his clothes in his arms, the frilly dress rustling around his legs as he walked. Choutaro instantly followed. Oshitari picked up his bag and Kabaji picked up Jirou. Oshitari asked him to _please put Jirou to bed_, and Kabaji replied with his usual "Usu."

When the door closed, Taki smirked and Atobe saw the lust shine in the other boy's eyes. "T-Taki..? Y-you know, fetishes like this isn't healthy and oooohh.." He fell back against the fluffy covers and soft sheets. Taki sucked on Atobe's cock that he had taken fully into his mouth, causing Atobe to moan. "T-Taki.. Oh Go–– aaah!"  
Taki pushed up the short dress to Atobe's waist ans slid a hand over the slim stomach. "You taste so good here~" he purred out. "Mind if I have a taste at the other end too?" He pressed a kissed a kiss against Atobe's hard length, and all Atobe managed was a moan. "I'll take that as a yes." Taki stated, and slipped a hand over Atobe's ass. "Just to dig in, right?"

END

A sequel (with Taki and Atobe's 'girls night') by Tezzino exists HERE; http:/www ./s/ 6511807/1/ Taki_and_Atobe_s_Girls_Night there's three spaces in the link, just remove them first.


End file.
